Come to Me
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: Sebenarnya ingin pulang, makan dan tidur, tapi pekerjaan belum selesai. Ditambah lagi Soonyoung yang merajuk karena tak tega melihat Jihoon yang nyaris tidak kenal istirahat. Yep, welcome to Jihoon's daily struggle. A Seventeen Fanfiction. An obligatory Soonhoon classic. Drabble. Review?


_I want to be your comfort_

 _When things get hard_

 _You can come to me, any time,_

 _Lean on me, just how I leaned on you._

.

.

Come to Me

A Seventeen fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _boyslove, non-au and maybe some non-baku languages. And this is kinda short, too._

.

.

.

 _Seoul, November 2018._

Malam itu gelap. Awan menutupi sebagian besar langit kota metropolitan Seoul dan angin konstan berhembus di wilayah kota. Butir salju serupa cabik – cabikan kapas putih bertebaran di udara, terbawa angin hingga mendarat di atap – atap, atau di atas dahan yang tak lagi berdaun. Jalan diokupasi oleh beberapa mobil yang lewat,

Dan di salah satu gedung bertingkat di distrik _Gangnam_ , Lee Jihoon merenggangkan lagi badan yang tidak lagi bisa dirasakannya.

Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk di kursi berlengan itu, dan entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu melakukannya- merenggangkan badan. Tiap renggangannya hanya berefek beberapa menit, setelahnya punggungnya akan kembali terasa kebas. Jihoon tahu ia harus bangun dan benar – benar melemaskan otot – ototnya yang kaku, namun ia tahu betul kalau ia sampai meninggalkan kursi kerjanya barang semenit saja, ia akan sangat tergoda untuk tidur di sofa dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sampai pagi tiba. Dan ia sangat tidak membutuhkan penundaan lainnya untuk penggarapan proyek album kali ini. _Tidak, terima kasih._

Jihoon memutar lagi demo lagunya yang telah ia tambahkan _sampling_ instrumen yang menurutnya kurang, seraya menggeser sedikit kursinya untuk meraih sekaleng kola lagi dari kulkas kecilnya di sudut ruangan. Jihoon sangat tahu kebanyakan minuman berkarbonat tidak begitu baik untuk tubuhnya ; tapi tetap saja ia menenggak kola itu tanpa perasaan bersalah. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, karena ia bukan penggemar kopi dan ia tidak mau merusak pola makannya (meskipun ia tetap kalap saat waktu makan utama).

Merasa masih ada yang kurang dari komposisi lagunya, Jihoon berdecak sebal seraya menggaruk tengkuk dengan ujung pensilnya. Di depannya berserakan kertas – kertas lirik dan komposisi, di pikirannya berserakan segala kemungkinan sampling yang bisa ditambahkan ke dalam komposisi lagu itu, tapi tidak ia lakukan. Si komposer muda punya standar tinggi terhadap lagu – lagu yang digarapnya, karenanya ia sering pening memikirkan bagaimana ia membuat lagunya sempurna. Itu adalah salah satu sifat Jihoon yang sangat dielukan rekan segrupnya.

Rekan segrup. _Mungkin lebih tepat disebut keluarga_ , batin Jihoon.

Tentu, mereka berasal dari berbagai daerah, usia, latar belakang, juga lingkungan. Mereka bertemu untuk menjadi rekan kerja, rekan segrup yang menghidupi diri dengan menjual talenta kepada mereka yang bersedia. Namun segala hal yang mereka lalui untuk mendapatkan itu ; semua hal berat yang harus mereka tamengi dengan senyuman, telah membuat ikatan rekan kerja itu menjadi lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja- mereka adalah keluarga. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Karenanya mereka tidak akan membiarkan satupun di antara mereka tertinggal atau terbelakang ; mereka berjalan beriringan dan selalu akan begitu.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Jihoon sangat berterima kasih dan menyayangi grupnya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Jihoon melirik jam digital di sudut meja kerjanya ; pukul 2:30 dini hari. Pantas saja Jihoon merasa lebih sentimental. Waktu dini hari adalah waktu – waktu krusial yang biasanya ide Jihoon sedang mengalir deras – derasnya, seperti arus _Han-gang_ pada hujan musim panas. Pada jam – jam ini ia menggarap banyak lagu _title_ album mereka, lagu – lagu ballad menyayat hati yang selalu dipuja penggemarnya, bahkan lagu – lagu dengan beat _trap_ cepat dan irama _synth_ gila yang membuat penggemarnya sinting.

Penggemarnya juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia mencintai hidupnya yang sekarang. Ah, betapa ia menyayangi penggemarnya yang senantiasa mendukung dan memberinya inspirasi. Terkadang ia salut dengan kegigihan penggemarnya dalam lika – liku mendukung sebuah grup idola- yang tentunya tidak mudah. Untuk memikirkan bahwa ada orang yang bersedia mendengarkan mereka menampilkan talenta mereka dan mendukung mereka untuk terus melakukan itu membuat jihoon tersentuh.

Jihoon menggumamkan melodi lagu yang tengah ia garap ; memutar – mutar pensil kayu di jarinya seraya mencari inspirasi. Ia menarik hoodienya makin dalam menutupi kepalanya, mencoba mencari kenyamanan bantal pada selembar katun. Kakinya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek sedikit terasa dingin meskipun studionya telah dilengkapi penghangat ruangan- maklum, awal musim dingin. Jihoon sempat melihat foto saat – saat salju pertama turun di Seoul yang dikirim Hansol di grup chat ; yang tentu saja tidak bisa Jihoon lihat secara langsung karena tertahan pekerjaan.

Di saat pemuda itu sedang buntu – buntunya, seakan dikirim langit, seseorang mengetuk pintu studio dan masuk membawa dua gelas karton yang mengepulkan asap. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan dari komputernya, menatap pemuda yang melewati masa mudanya bersamanya. Meskipun begitu, Jihoon hanya mengalihkan pandangan untuk sebentar, sebelum beralih lagi pada layar berisi komposisinya. Sang pemuda yang baru masuk hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil, membawa salah satu gelas karton pada meja kerja Jihoon, seraya berkata, "Jangan kola terus, kamu tidak sayang lambungmu?"

Jihoon melirik isi gelas karton itu ; yang ternyata adalah gelas berisi cokelat panas, lengkap dengan uap mengepul. Oh, akan terasa alangkah indahnya kala cokelat itu ditenggaknya ; akan membuatnya terasa nyaman- dan _mengantuk._

Dan Jihoon sedang menghindari apapun yang mendekati kantuk.

"Cokelat panas membuatku mengantuk. Kamu habiskan saja punyaku." Ujar Jihoon tepat sasaran, tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya, tanpa bumbu – bumbu pemanis apapun. Si pembawa cokelat tidak menyerah secepat itu, tentu saja- malah ia duduk di sofa studio dan menyeruput cokelatnya dengan suara keras dan menggoda. "Hmm, padahal sepertinya badanmu butuh sesuatu yang panas loh, Jihoonie, mengingat kamu cuma minum kola kalengan dingin semalaman?" godanya. Jihoon kadang bingung bagaimana pemuda itu masih bisa terdengar ceria bahkan setelah ia bekerja 20 jam sehari.

"Aku baik – baik saja Kwon, aku bekerja dengan baik. Mengapa aku harus menuruti katamu?" Jihoon meralat beberapa _sampling_ instrumennya dan bergumam nada – nada dalam prosesnya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada layar komputernya.

"Kamu terdengar ketus lagi, Ji," komentar Soonyoung yang duduk di sofa. Sepertinya agak tersentil dengan jawaban Jihoon. "Kurasa kamu harus istirahat sebentar- _call it a day_. Kamu sudah mengurung diri di studio sejak pagi dan tidak keluar – keluar sampai pagi lagi, dan hanya duduk menatap layar komputer, ini tidak sehat."

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu. "Aku begini setiap bekerja _, I should be fine_."

Soonyoung tampak tidak setuju dengan itu. "Kamu tidak rindu aku, begitu?" Suaranya terdengar mendayu, merajuk.

"Aku bertemu denganmu setiap hari, kenapa harus rindu?" Oke, sepertinya Jihoon benar – benar sudah lelah sekarang. Biasanya ia bisa merespon pertanyaan-Soonyoung-yang-kadang-tidak-penting dengan akal sehat, namun sekarang ia balas tambah ketus. "Ngomong – ngomong soal istirahat, sepertinya kamu yang harus istirahat. Kamu pasti lebih lelah setelah semua proses membuat koreo itu. Pulanglah."

"Jihoon, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, ya?" Soonyoung beranjak meninggalkan sofa dan menghampiri kursi kerja Jihoon, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jihoon dari belakang. "Aku tahu kita baru selesai jadwal tur, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa langsung lembur begini."

"Lepaskan, Soonyoung.." gumam Jihoon tidak suka, namun Soonyoung tidak bergeming. "Saat tur pun kamu memikirkan lagu – lagu itu. Ayo pulang… temani aku istirahat," ujar Soonyoung pelan, nyaris memelas.

Jihoon berdecak, menggeliat melepaskan rangkulan tangan Soonyoung dari lehernya. Saat akhirnya ia melepaskan pandangannya dari komputernya, ia menatap Soonyoung tepat di matanya, lalu berujar, "Sudah, merajuknya?" dan Soonyoung otomatis menjauh.

"Soon, tolong- please, aku harus menyelesaikan lagu – lagu ini sebelum comeback kita selanjutnya. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan harus selesai sebelum acara penghargaan tahunan itu. Belum lagi dirampungkan dengan Bumzu hyung, dan nanti kalau ada kritik dari petinggi kantor, lalu rekaman kalian, lalu kamu buat koreonya. Kamu tidak mengerti aku sedang pusing?" cecar Jihoon, tidak bisa menahan emosi, "Bisa buat aku tidak tambah pusing, tidak?"

Studio itu hening untuk semenit penuh sebelum Soonyoung menghela napas. Ia menatap Jihoon tepat di matanya yang merah karena terlalu banyak begadang dan menatap layar komputer, dan berujar pelan, "Aku hanya peduli, Ji. Aku terlalu peduli padamu sampai rasanya mau mati. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga, mungkin kamu memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," Soonyoung memakai jaketnya yang tadi ia hamparkan asal di sofa, memakainya lalu melangkah keluar studio dengan wajah murung. " _Good luck_ dengan lagunya, Hoon-ah."

Setelah pintu studio kembali tertutup, Jihoon tidak kembali pada pekerjaannya. Pikirannya terfokus pada apa yang telah ia lontarkan tadi. _Ampun, apa sih yang sudah ia katakan?_ Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia seketus itu terhadap pemuda yang telah banyak menemaninya dalam suka duka remajanya. Jihoon memandang ke arah pintu studio, tapi fokusnya jauh melampaui itu.

Seharusnya ia ingat kalau selain ia, Soonyoung adalah salah satu member tersibuk di Seventeen. Mereka- Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, adalah pilar utama yang membangun Seventeen. Jihoon yakin Soonyoung baru saja merampungkan kegiatan _choreographing_ nya seperti biasa ketika ia menghampiri Jihoon di studionya. Dan apakah ia mengeluh? Boro – boro mengeluh, ia justru datang dengan dua cokelat panas dan senyum di wajahnya.

Seketika Jihoon merasa malu dan bersalah. Ia melirik lagi jam digitalnya, pukul 3 dini hari. Jihoon menyimpan semua _work-in-progress_ nya dan mematikan komputer, menenggak cokelatnya yang telah dingin dalam sekali teguk dan membereskan barang – barangnya – yang sebenarnya hanya dompet, ponsel dan earphone – lalu keluar dan mengunci studio. Ia juga tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi, lebih baik pulang sekalian.

Udara awal musim dingin sedikit menusuk kulitnya (terutama kakinya, yang- hanya ingin kuingatkan sekali lagi, hanya dibalut celana pendek selutut), benaknya memikirkan ke mana Soonyoung menuju setelah keluar dari studionya.

Jihoon berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor agensi yang redup, lampu telah banyak dimatikan karena sudah di luar jam operasi. Melihat sudah tidak ada tanda – tanda Soonyoung di ruang latihan maupun lobi, Jihoon berasumsi kalau Soonyoung benar – benar sudah pulang ke dorm. Menghela napas, Jihoon menatap ke luar gedung yang dihiasi hujan cabikan salju kecil.

 _This is going to be a long walk_.

Melangkahkan kaki ke luar gedung agensi, realita bahwa musim dingin benar – benar telah tiba merasuki Jihoon saat ia merasakan kakinya beku saat menerpa angin dingin tanpa pelindung apapun. Badannya yang hanya dibungkus kaos dan hoodie pun mulai gemetar, tidak kuat menahan udara beku biarpun ia terlihat seakan bisa menahan udara sedingin apapun. Jarak antara dorm dan gedung agensi sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh ; tapi jika kamu melakukannya di awal musim dingin tanpa baju yang mendukung, dan perutmu hanya terisi kola– percayalah, hal itu rasanya berat sekali.

Saat akhirnya Jihoon sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal mereka, barulah Jihoon bernapas lega dan menyegerakan langkah kakinya masuk ke gedung. Perjalanan menuju lantai atas entah mengapa terasa lama dengan lift, mungkin karena badannya yang nyaris beku tidak lagi peka terhadap relativitas waktu. Sampai di depan pintu dorm mereka, Jihoon menekan kode sandi secepat yang ia bisa dan membuka pintu sepelan yang ia bisa. Pukul 3 dini hari, kawan – kawannya yang lain pastilah masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka.

Meletakkan _slipper_ Gucci nya di rak sepatu, Jihoon berjingkat melewati lorong dan berniat langsung menuju kamarnya. _Soonyoung pasti sudah tidur_ , pikirnya, _biarlah aku minta maaf padanya besok._ Sayangnya, rencana itu gagal ketika Soonyoung memergokinya berjalan dari pintu masuk, melewati ruang tengah di mana Soonyoung tengah berbaring di atas sofanya.

Jihoon menghentikan segala pergerakan, mata terkunci oleh tatapan Soonyoung. Wajah Soonyoung masih nampak muram, sapaannya bahkan tidak terdengar seperti Soonyoung, "Memutuskan untuk pulang juga, akhirnya?"

Jihoon menghela napas, sadar kalau memang ialah pihak jahatnya malam ini. "Iya, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Soonyoung berdecih atas jawaban itu. Dan Jihoon tahu itu bukan jawaban bagus- bukan jawaban yang Soonyoung harapkan.

"Soon- aku minta maaf, ya?" Jihoon memulai, masih menuai tatapan tak terbaca dari Soonyoung. "Aku- aku sedang panik memikirkan semua kemungkinan kegagalan kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan lagu – lagu itu secepatnya- hingga tidak sadar berkata kurang enak padamu. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak begitu," Jihoon bergantian mengalihkan pandangannya antara pada Soonyoung atau pada lantai. "..ya? Aku minta maaf, ya?"

Soonyoung, bagaimanapun, tidak terlihat terlalu terkesan atas pengakuan itu. "Ayolah, Ji, kamu bisa lebih baik dari itu."

Jihoon menghela napas (dalam hati), kembali menyuarakan isi hati dengan perlahan, berharap maksudnya sampai kepada sang lawan bicara, "Aku minta maaf, Soon. Aku sangat tahu maksudmu membujukku adalah untuk kebaikanku juga. Aku- aku hanya sedang keras kepala tadi- aku frustasi karena buntu ide. Kamu tahu aku hanya mengandalkanmu, kan? Kamu tahu benar luar dalamku, hitam putihku, dan aku pun sebaliknya ; tidak ada satu momen pun kamu menjadi beban buatku. Maaf karena kata – kataku tadi kelewatan… aku tidak seharusnya berkata seakan – akan hanya aku yang berjuang di sini. Maafkan aku karena pikiranku sedang tidak dalam jalur benarnya, ya? Soonyoung?"

Semenit, dua menit diisi hanya oleh kesunyian dan bunyi desis pelan penghangat ruangan. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lekat – lekat, yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas. Jihoon menyilangkan kaki, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari friksi antara kakinya selagi menunggu Soonyoung merespon. Soonyoung memperhatikannya, lalu senyum kecil pecah darinya, selagi tangannya melambai, "Sini deh, Ji."

Jihoon melangkah menghampiri sofa tempat Soonyoung duduk, dan sebelum ia bisa berkata apa – apa, pinggangnya telah dipeluk oleh si pemuda bersurai platina. "Ji," gumamnya, beradu dengan hoodie yang Jihoon kenakan, "Jangan sering – sering buat aku khawatir begini, ya. Gak enak loh, rasanya."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus kepala Soonyoung yang terbenam pada hoodie bagian perutnya. "Iya, iya, maafkan Jihoon, ya?" ujarnya sambil terkikik kecil.

Soonyoung mengangkat wajah dengan antusias saat ia mendengar sebutan diri yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Lee Jihoon jadi lucu seperti ini? Kamu mau aku mati jantungan, hm? Hm?" katanya, membenamkan lagi wajahnya pada perut Jihoon dan mengusel – uselnya. "Ampun, pacarku kok gemesin siih."

"Sssh, nanti terdengar kalau di sini," Jihoon tergelak. Ia menarik lengan Soonyoung hingga si pemuda berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Pindah ke kasurku saja. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur. Temani aku."

Senyum Soonyoung benar – benar lebar sekarang, entah mau tertawa lebar atau menjerit senang. "Ini benar – benar Lee Jihoon yang di studio tadi? Kok, beda sekali sih? Hm? Kamu habis makan apa? Kamu kan cuma minum kola seharian?" katanya, seraya menangkup pipi Jihoon saking gemasnya.

Jihoon melepas tangan Soonyoung yang menangkup pipinya, lalu ia gandeng menuju kamarnya dan Mingyu sebagai gantinya. "Aku sempat minum cokelat yang kamu berikan tadi, meskipun sudah dingin sih."

"Aku akan memberimu cokelat panas setiap hari, kalau begitu," celetuk Soonyoung dengan suara pelan karena mereka sudah melangkah memasuki kamar, berhati – hati untuk tidak membangunkan Mingyu yang terlelap dengan earphone memblokir telinga. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju bunk bed Jihoon satu – satu dengan Soonyoung yang terlebih dulu berbaring di kasur, membuka tangannya dan mengindikasikan agar Jihoon menjatuhkan diri pada pelukannya.

Dan Jihoon turuti. Pelan – pelan Jihoon merosot dan menempatkan diri pada lengan kiri Soonyoung, berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengan dada Soonyoung dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar badan Soonyoung. Si pemuda yang dipeluk tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyum yang dari tadi terpatri di bibirnya sama sekali lalu balas membawa Jihoon dalam dekapannya. Ia menarik _bedcover_ Jihoon sampai menutupi pundak Jihoon (yang secara teknis, hanya sampai dada Soonyoung) lalu menyilangkan kakinya di atas kaki Jihoon di bawah selimut. Sedikit menyesuaikan tempat di sana – sini, dan jadilah mereka memeluk satu sama lain di bawah lingkupan _bedcover_ putih Jihoon.

"Ji," ujar Soonyoung pelan, seraya mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan ritme lambat. Jihoon hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, mengingat ini adalah tidur pertamanya setelah 50 jam.

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan. "Gak ada sih," lalu ia melirik ke bawah, melihat si komposer kecil sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Soonyoung tersenyum, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon lama sebelum ikut memejamkan mata. "Aku cuma mau bilang aku sayang kamu." Bisiknya, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Jihoon, terlelap.

Mereka mungkin akan digibahi pada pagi harinya oleh satu dorm karena _cuddle – cuddle_ tidak jelas bahkan saat ada Mingyu di kamar yang sama ("Hih. Untung saja cuma _cuddle_ , ya Tuhan."), tapi sepertinya, tak ada dari keduanya yang peduli. Karena toh, tak ada gunanya memendam afeksi tanpa disalurkan, bukan?

.

.

 _ **end.**_

.

.

 _ **Sorry if this short-not-so-called fluff didn't make you 'out-of-breath' enough. ;)**_

 _ **Congratulations on your wins, Seventeen! We're forever proud of you guys.**_

.

.

©Blanc Étoile, 2018.


End file.
